It is Better the Second Time Around
by kai-foxflight
Summary: Hinata dies protecting Naruto in the war. Yet, she is offered a chance to live again, with a catch. She must go back and correct the timeline to stop the war from ever happening. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto! No!" Hinata raced forward, watching as if time had slowed as a katana got closer and closer to Naruto's unguarded back. She could tell she wouldn't make it in time, and willed herself to go faster than she was already. "Naruto!"

The boy turned around, the katana still flying at him. He wouldn't have time to react, and Hinata knew this. Without a thought, she threw herself the rest of the way, spreading her arms wide in front of Naruto to stop the blade from reaching him. It pierced through her chest, and she felt the searing of poison seeping into her body. Yet she didn't care, and the katana was pushed deeper. "Hinata… why?"

Naruto caught her crumbling body, and watched emotionless as the attacker was killed by Neji. He joined the duo, looking at his cousin with tears in his eyes for the first time in his life.

Hinata smiled slightly at the two. "It… is not yet…" She coughed, blood spraying out of her mouth. Blood seeped through her ANBU uniform, her mask was discarded somewhere in the battle after being shattered. "Not yet time… for you… to go. Save… Konoha… please…" Her eyes fluttered closed, and her body gave one last shallow breath before going motionless.

Naruto's tears fell on her body, and Neji's ran down his face. "It was not time for her, either. This isn't right! She cannot have died for nothing!" Naruto stood. "I WILL save Konoha. For Hinata."

Neji straightened her limp body, noticing how the warmth was already leaving. He pulled the katana out of her chest and laid it across her body, crossing her arms over it. Once he was done, he placed a finger on each of her temples and concentrated as best he could. A seal appeared on each side, spreading over her eyes in a vine-like design. "I am sorry, Hinata. So sorry."

With that, both boys took off to continue fighting, with renewed strength as they fought for a new cause.

A girl laid on the floor of a pure white room. Her eyes flashed open suddenly, and she grabbed her head, groaning. "Why do I have a killer headache? And where am I? Please tell me that guy didn't kidnap me… Then Naruto wouldn't be safe. He has to be."

A man appeared next to her, and she jumped. "You are in my space. A ripple between universes. And you weren't kidnapped, you died."

The girl scrambled away from him. "What do you mean, I died? I am alive and talking to you, and here, and I am obviously alive because I have a pulse. See?" She started searching for a pulse, but kept coming up blank. "I do have a pulse. I cannot be alive without one. And I am alive. I am."

The man shook his head. "This might help you remember." He stepped aside to reveal a wall with a picture slowly appearing. The girl could see a battle field, and a girl who looked identical to her jumped in front of a katana meant for another boy. "Hinata, you died then. You are dead right now. But I have a proposition for you."

"I… I'm dead?" The man nodded

"Yes. But, you can be alive again. You were not meant to die then. Neither was your friend. In fact, none of this was supposed to happen." The man gestured around the room as various scenes began to play around them. "This is where you come in. I can send you back to where this all became messed up. You will have all your memories so you can fix this. And you will be alive again."

Hinata nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure. I'll do anything."

The man bowed low. "Thank you. First, here." He handed her a bag, before waving to a door that appeared in the wall next to him. "Go change." Hinata looked down to realize her clothing was in rags, almost falling off her body. With a blush, she scurried to the room and went inside to find a bathroom. "And shower. You have blood all over you."

Hinata did as he said, watching as the water ran red at first. With a shock, she realized where the katana had stabbed her; she had a scar, along with all other scars she gained in the battles.

When she finished, she opened the bag to find a lavender dress trimmed in gold. She put it on, before putting on the bracelets and other such things from in the bag. Finishing, she slid on the cloth shoes, and left the room.

The man nodded to her when she walked out. "That is much better. Now, the first thing to change…" He pointed to the scene of the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto. The view zoomed in on the Fourth. "This man, young Naruto's father, must not die. His mother should be saved, if possible. Now, in you go." He lifted Hinata effortlessly and put her foot through the frame. It did not come out the other side.

"Wait, what?" Before Hinata could resist, he shoved her in.

On the other side, just about a mile away from the Kyuubi battle, Hinata fell from the sky. She landed flat on the ground, and slowly lifted herself. "Ow…" With a sigh, she looked around. "I have around two hours, judging by the light. That is enough. Right?"

She set off towards the battle as fast as she could, and arrived in minutes. As she walked out of the cover of the trees, she could see multiple ninjas running back and forth. One spotted her and ran over. "Girl, how did you get here? What are you even doing here?"

Hinata brushed off his first question. "I need to speak to the Hokage. Now. It is extremely important."

The ninja looked her up and down, before sighing. "What harm can a girl like you do? If you get killed, it isn't my problem. Come on." He took off running, and Hinata followed behind him. They arrived outside a tent, and the man opened the flap. Sticking his head inside, he spoke. "Hokage-sama, there is a girl here for you. She says it is important."

Hinata did not hear a reply, but the ninja opened the flap more and motion her inside.

"Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed deeply to the man who resembled Naruto so much.

"I have never seen you before. Give me one reason why you should not be detained right now." A few ANBU appeared, and Hinata held her hands up in surrender.

"I assure you, I am not a threat. I have something important for you." Mysterious man, what do I say to him? 'Tell him it all. He could become your biggest asset.'

"What?" Hinata looked up to him cradling a child, a realized with a start that it was Naruto.

"It is important that no one hear it but you." Hinata lowered her hands slowly, and the ANBU backed off.

"What I am to hear, the ANBU can hear. They would know after you left, anyways." He silenced the baby before it could start crying, and Hinata smiled at the little version of her friend and crush.

"Very well. Your son, Naruto," she motioned to the child, "is to become the container for the Kyuubi, is he not?" He nodded. "Well, you must not be the one to seal it into him. It is of utmost importance that you live past today."

The ANBU lunged at Hinata at a signal from Minato, and she let them hold her down. "How do you know this information? Only two people other than myself and the ANBU know as of right now."

Hinata smiled at him. "Simple. 'Right now' isn't the time I am from. Hyuuga Hinata at your service. Daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, heir to the Hyuuga Clan Head."

Shock rippled through the tent, and Hinata's smile grew slightly, before disappearing. "However, I have more pressing matters. Your wife, is she still alive?"

Minato shook his head sadly, and Hinata felt the mood darken. "Very well… All the more reason you should not be the one to seal Naruto. In my time, he grew up parentless, the target of hatred from most villagers and ninjas alike. Our generation and those after were only allowed to know if told by Naruto himself, but he was still hated. Many attempts were made on his life by the time we were in the Academy. More than once, I found him beaten and carried him to the hospital, before leaving without him knowing. He himself did not know his heritage before I passed in my time." She looked Minato straight in the eye. "His entire life, he wondered who his mother and father were. He wanted nothing more than love from a family. If you leave him now, his life would be horrible. I know you would not do to someone else's child what you would not do to your own, but no child deserves to be without their parents if it can be helped."

Minato nodded slowly. "If I shall not do the sealing, then who will?"

"Have you forgotten me already?" The Third rose from where he had been in the back, listening to this all. "I already told you I would do it. But girl, you are from the future, are you not? What is to happen to me, if I live and Minato dies?"

Hinata looked down at her feet. "You are killed by your student Orochimaru after the Chunin exams when Naruto is twelve. The village is almost destroyed. Tsunade became the Hokage after that."

Sarutobi nodded. "See? I die either way. This one seems less painful and for a better cause." Without another word, he took Naruto from Minato. "Keep him here."

Minato went to stand, but Hinata held him down. "I am sorry, but if you die, then the timeline is altered in a way it is not supposed to. It leads to many unnecessary deaths, and almost the death of Naruto. I died to save him."

Minato stopped trying to stand and sunk into his chair. "Sit down. You might as well tell this to me from the start."

Minato and Hinata watched as the Kyuubi shrank and became sealed in Naruto, and as the Third died. Both were there as quickly as possible, and Hinata held the crying child. Leaning down, she began to speak to him. "Hush, Naruto, it will be alright this time. I promise. It is my nindo, our nindo, to not break promises. And I won't break this one."

She handed the child to Minato, who looked at her curiously. "What are you going to do now? You completed your first part of this."

Hinata shrugged. "Honestly? I have no idea. I guess stay here until I am pulled back. I have no idea to get back to the place I was in between these times. I am a little over sixteen years in the past…"

Minato nodded. "Do you have somewhere to stay at least?"

Hinata looked at him. "Because going to the Hyuuga Compound would be a good idea. 'Hello Mother, Father. Yes, I am that thing still inside you, sixteen years in the future. I am here because I died in my original timeline.' That would work perfectly."

Minato looked at her with slight laughter in his eyes. "I admit, it was a stupid question. Well, since I am still alive thanks to you, and have no idea how to care for a child, would you care to stay in one of my guest rooms and help me with Naruto?"

Hinata nodded, and the two walked off in silence. Suddenly, Hinata broke it. "How did you know I wasn't lying? I mean, when I told you everything. Most people would have just had me committed to a hospital and said goodbye there."

Minato looked in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound when he spoke. "You know that you mother and I are so close in age, right? I was in the same class as your father. But you look so much like your mother, it is unmistakable. When you first walked in, I actually thought I was seeing a memory of her when she was your age. You are identical. But…" He paused, and Hinata wondered if he was lost in memories. "Your eyes, they are sealed. I could sense it. I was confused, until you told me it all, that you had died on the battle field with your cousin nearby. My guess was that he sealed your eyes himself."

Hinata was confused, and tried to activate her Byakugan, but her head felt like a bursting nova the second she tried to do so. Holding her fingers to her temples, she focused on the seal. "Damn Neji, he wove it all the way through." After a minute, she opened her eyes and tried again. This time, it worked.

"And, Hiashi told me and only me what he planned on naming his child if it was a girl. No one else knows, except for his wife. When you said the name, I knew." He stopped at a large house and opened a gate with his blood. "Welcome to my house."

Hinata and Minato sat at the kitchen table, the girl holding a sleeping Naruto. "What exactly happened to you? I mean, you told me the quick story, but what happened? And what happens now?"

Hinata was looking down at Naruto when she spoke. "Honestly, I have no idea what happens now. I know what happened when it went wrong so that I can fix it, but I have no idea what will happen from now on, seeing as I changed it." She paused. "And, to understand what happened to me, you have to understand what my life was like too. It is a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Minato nodded, and she sighed. "December 27, I will be born. For the first five years, it was fine. I was a weak little girl, but the branch family loved me. But my mother, she had another girl. Everyone could tell she would be better than me. She could beat me in spars, even when she was five years younger than me. She had the Hyuuga personality, looks, everything I didn't. When I went to the Academy, most knew me as the failure Hyuuga." Naruto's eyes opened, and Hinata smiled at him. "But your son, he saved me from some kids that were going to beat my face in. They attacked him instead, and I was dragged off by a guard. That day, I vowed to help him whenever I could. I would sneak out some nights, and search the village for him. He was attacked on a nightly basis, and sometimes knocked out. I would give him healing creams, take him to the hospital when needed. He never knew it was me, I made sure of that."

Hinata looked up to Minato, and saw him looking at her with confusion. "Why would you do that? I thank you for it, but it seems no one else would. What made you the one who cared?"

Hinata chuckled darkly at this. "I knew, still know, what it is like to be the black sheep. But, while I became dark and unknown, he was bright and always had a smile on his face. I was drawn to that. I found myself having a crush on him while in the Academy. But, I never told him. I didn't want to give him something else he didn't ask for to deal with. When we were 13, Jiraiya took him on a training trip. For the two years he was gone, I worked hard, waiting for him to come back and see how far I had gotten. The next Chunin exam, I was promoted. Working harder, I became jonin. He finally returned then, but soon, we were attacked by Pein from the Akatsuki."

Naruto started fusing in her arms, and she grabbed a bottle from the table to feed him. Minato watched as she cared for the boy without a thought, how natural it was to her. "Pein had an ability to control people with rods that conducted his chakra. While we were fighting to protect the village, he managed to get to Naruto. Your son, he was the only one who was capable to defeat the man. But, Pein managed to pin him down while he worried about everyone else." She gave Naruto a small smile. "He cared about the people who had beaten him repeatedly over himself. When he was pinned, I tried my hardest to free him. I broke the rods as best I could. But Pein, he could send me flying through the air without even being near me. It was hopeless, but I freed Naruto. That was the first time I should have died for him. Pein trapped me under rubble, stabbed me through my chest. I was saved, but I never quite knew who exactly to thank. But during that time, I had confessed to Naruto. I had no idea if he remembered or not, but I just let it go."

Naruto was finished, and Hinata took care of him before continuing. "After that, I was promoted to ANBU. When the war started, I was assigned to Naruto's protection. I wasn't very good." She gave a heartless laugh, stuck in the memories. "More than once, I almost died trying to help him. I should have been able to sense something earlier, anything, but I couldn't. My last battle, my mask had been sliced off. That was the first time Naruto had known I was the one taking all the hits for him. Someone tried to kill him by stabbing him with a katana. He couldn't move in time, and I took it for him. I died with my cousin and your son as the only two knowing. But now, I have to stop all of that from happening. And saving you was only the first."

Minato stumbled out of his bedroom to the smell of breakfast in the air. Walking down the hall, he realized how quiet the house was. Whenever Naruto was near Hinata, he would not cry, a strange occurrence the he and Hinata and noticed. As such, she now carted him almost everywhere, leaving Minato to his duties as the Hokage.

Walking into his kitchen, the Hokage found Hinata cooking and cleaning at the same time, Naruto wrapped in a sling on her. "You didn't have to do this. But it smells good."

Hinata didn't even bother turning around. "I have been living in your house for over a month now. We go through this every morning. I need some way to pay you back."

Minato sat down, not bothering to argue. "Anyways, it is weird not having things to do during the day. I train and all, but I can only do so much on my own. Plus, I feel I have to pay Naruto back too. For all he did for me in my original life. Even if it means being like an older sister right now."

She placed a plate of food in front of Minato, who smiled at her. "Thank you. And it is still creepy how easily you talk about the whole time travel and dying."

Hinata sat down with her own plate and a bottle for Naruto, who was slowly waking up. "Well, I imagine that is because I lived, or well… you get what I mean, through it all that makes it seem normal to me." Hinata shrugged and began to eat while watching Naruto.

The room was silent for some time, before Minato broke it. "Do you miss it? Being a ninja, I mean."

Hinata froze, the bottle right in front of Naruto's mouth. When he started trying to reach for it, she slowly let him have the bottle. She still did not answer Minato, and he figured he hit a nerve. However, she suddenly spoke. "I do miss it, but I miss my teammates and everyone else even more. It is weird knowing that the other members of the Konoha 12 have no idea what they are going to do. I have no idea if any of that will even happen anymore. For all I know, I might never know Kiba and Shino or any of them in this timeline. And that is the part I would miss, the friendship woven between up, should it be gone."

Minato thought about this, before an idea came to his mind. "If you had a chance to live it all, would you want to?"

Hinata looked up, her eyes wide. "You mean, be a ninja again?" He nodded. "I would love that, but the fabric of time… Things that need to happen must. I was not meant to be here. There are missions that people must go on for them to be who they are supposed to be. Things people must do. I cannot mess with that."

He understood and nodded. "Would you at least like to work in the Academy, train the students?"

"If it is possible, that sounds wonderful. But Naruto…" She looked down at the boy, and his father's gaze followed.

"Do not worry about Naruto. I can take care of his, as can another person. It might be harder than if you took care of him, but still possible." He took the child from Hinata as she slowly nodded.

"You are right. Well then, when do I start at the Academy?" She stood and cleaned their plates while Minato tried to shush a fussing Naruto.

"Today?" Minato looked at Hinat6a cautiously after he spoke, and saw her freeze for a second, before returning to what she was doing.

"You want me to start at a job the day I found out about it?" Her voice was calm, too calm, and that was what scared Minato the most.

"Um… Yes?"

"Okay!" Hinata's reaction made Minato jump, as he had expected fury instead of joy. "Why don't you get ready, and then we can go so you can explain to me what I am supposed to be doing there."

Minato looked down and realized with a start that he was still in his bed clothes. With a slight blush, he handed his child to Hinata and hurried to change. Once he was ready, the two started off.

"After the Kyuubi attack, the Academy was canceled for a month for repairs and to give time to the students who lost someone they knew. However, some of the instructors were killed as well in the invasion. We have a few classes grouped together, but every extra instructor helps." Minato gestured to the rooms were the desks of teachers were cleared and signs were on the doors directed the children to a different room. "If you can help teach the students anything, it would be a huge help." They stopped outside of a large room with all the students inside. Minato rapped on the door before entering. The children went quiet as he entered with Hinata following and carrying Naruto.

"I welcome you all back to the school." He smiled at the students, and got a few back. "However, the reason for the break is a devastating one. As many of you know, the Kyuubi attacked us in our home. It was defeated, but at the cost of the Third, my wife, and many others, ninjas and civilians alike. They deserve a moment of silence." Anyone still talking in the room went quiet. After a minute, Minato spoke again. "During this sad time, however, we also gained my son and another. I would like you to meet Hinata. She is going to replace one of your former sensei, who gave his life protecting the village on that fateful night." He dipped his head to the children and took his son from Hinata.

He motioned for her to speak to the class, and she stepped up. "I came here on that night a month ago. None of you know me, but I would give my life to save any one of you, or any person from this village. You sensei did the same. But this is a part of the ninja lifestyle. You must risk your life each and every day, or nothing you do will matter. You cannot save someone precious to you, if you are not willing to die for them. And, while this is a sad truth, they do not die in vain. They are honored for the good they did. But one cannot become a ninja because they want fame or money or any of that. The best ninja, the one always remembered, is the one who did it for someone precious to them, risked their life and possibly died for someone else." She looked around the room, and her eyes fell on Iruka, sitting in the back of the class with tears running down his face.

Without warning, she stepped down and walked towards him. He looked up, and she could see the tears in his eyes, the pain. Crouching down to him, Hinata held him. "Your mother and father, they died for you. It is okay for you to be upset, to miss them, but remember what happened was because they loved you. Do not let their deaths be in vain. Work you hardest, for them."

With that, she returned to the front of the class. "Some of you lost a family friend, a relative, maybe one of your parents. But do not let the pain it causes take over your life. Doing so would be like spitting on them. They died to protect you and many others. It may seem hard now, but the pain that causes, it is pain you will feel your whole life if you let it take over. Don't let that happen. Do not let their deaths be in vain. Work hard, achieve your dreams. I once knew someone; both of his parents had died. Yet, he always had a smile on his face, and did not let that bring him down. But, there was a girl who had lost her mother. She let the pain take over, hid in herself. She wanted to become stronger, prove herself, but was still stuck in the past. She couldn't do anything until she moved on."

One of the students in the front, who had been lucky enough to have not faced any close deaths, leaned towards her. "Stop telling us a story. None of us care. Those who are weak will always be weak. Her mother had nothing to do with it."

Hinata recognized the boy as a Hyuuga. She walked to him and looked at him. "A story would be false. Yet this is true. That girl was me, when I was just a little younger than you. The boy, my closest friend. I repeated risked my life for him, only because I had gotten stronger and could. I understood that everyone must leave at some point. I accepted that my mother had to leave because of the boy. I stand here in front of you now, having faced death multiple times and laughed in its face, because I was protecting someone precious to me."

The boy backed off and Hinata returned to the front of the class. "I say this now, as my sensei spoke to my class. Those of you who are not ready to face this type of lifestyle, I ask that you leave. If you still want, come back next year and try again. But, if you cannot accept this at this moment, leave now." Hinata watched as more than half of the students left, mainly the girls. What had started as all the students was down to two classes per age group. "Now that you have been lowered to the students who will actually work for this, I want you all to understand something. If you think being a ninja is easy, you are mistaken. You will have missions where you get no sleep for a week, little water for longer, and no food for a month. You can be captured, tortured, but you cannot give out information. You will be asked to do things you would never want to do, yet you have to. Understand?" All the students nodded, and Hinata smiled. "Great! If you understand that, you are already starting your ninja career. I look forward to helping all of you." She dipped her head to the class, before stepping back and letting Minato forward again.

"All you should go to your respective classrooms now. Your sensei should be waiting for you inside." He dismissed the children, before turning towards Hinata. "You just did what we have been trying to do for four years, trying to get the kids to understand the ninja lifestyle. And that boy you spoke to about his parents, how did you know?"

Hinata looked at Iruka as he left. "Remember how I said I gave the same speech my sensei gave to my class? He was the one who gave it."

Hinata walked out of the room after that, leaving Minato in his thoughts. She went to the room she was told she would be teaching in, and found it to be Iruka's class. The group was quite small, less than half of what her class was in the school. "Hello again. In case you did not hear when I spoke in there, I am Hinata. Since we had a large group of students leave, I ask that you write your name on here for a new attendance." She passed around a pad, and had the students write their names one by one on it. Once that was finished, she collected the paper pad, before standing in front of the class. "What were you working on before?"

She listened to the students listing the multiple subjects, and smiled at how studious her class seemed to be. "Well then… You have weapons practice first, so let's get going." As her class filed out, Hinata couldn't help but think that she was going to like this job.

"Hinata-sensei?" The girl turned to see which student was talking to her, and found it to be a girl from the class. "How old are you? You seem to be too young for this."

Hinata smiled at her, and could sense the whole class listening in. "I am 16. But my age means nothing in this lifestyle. The second you put on your headbands, you are all adults. You can be asked to kill, or anything. And you have to."

One of the boys looked at her curiously. "Have you killed anyone before?"

Hinata nodded. "So many times I lost count. The first is always the hardest though. You always remember the first."

"Who was the first person you killed?" The same boy continued to look at her as he walked.

"A girl around your age. I was 13, when my village was invaded. They had given her a sword and put her in the forces. She tried to kill one of my friends, and I killed her before she could." Hinata's mind flashed to the invasion of the Sand, before she focused on her students.

"Do you have scars from any missions?" A purple haired girl appeared next to Hinata, and she could see the girl covering her neck, and if she herself had a scar there.

A collective groan went through the class. "Anko, why are you obsessed with blood and all that?"

Anko didn't answer and just looked at Hinata. "Plenty. I could probably have them removed, but they remind me of what I have overcome, so I keep my scars."

The girl nodded and walked off, and Hinata got a glimpse of what she was covering as she untied her jacket from her waist and put it on. A mark like Sasuke's.

"We are here. Come on, get inside." Hinata held the door open, and watched as her class filed into the throwing range. Once inside, Hinata handed out the kunai and shuriken as she spoke. "Every ninja must have basic knowledge of thrown weapons. Some can train extensively; others can just learn the basics of using them." She reached a kunai and threw it over her shoulder. It hit the bulls-eye dead on, and the class looked in amazement as the blunt one went in deep and stayed. "It took me two years to perfect that. But that is just a trick; it cannot do much in battle."

She finished handing out the weapons and had the children line up with the targets. "Try as hard as you can to hit the center with the kunai."

They all tried, but most missed the target of caught the edge. However, Iruka and Anko had both hit the center on their first try. "Good try and nice job Anko and Iruka. Just practice." She watched as they all threw again and noticed something strange. "Anko, who taught you to throw a kunai?"

"Orochimaru-sensei. Why?" The girl looked at Hinata in confusion, but she didn't answer.

"Iruka?" Hinata turned to the boy.

"My mother and father." He looked at Hinata as she turned to the class.

"Anyone else taught by someone outside the school?" Nobody answered. "Who taught you all?"

"The substitute earlier this year." A boy with white hair spoke for the class, and they all nodded. "Why?"

"You all keep missing because you are throwing wrong. This is how you are throwing," Hinata got into their stance, "and this is how you should be." She fixed it to the stance she knew that worked perfectly for everyone. "Iruka, Anko, help me get them into the correct stances."

Working together, the three corrected the class. "Now, try again." They all complied, and immediately were closer to hitting the center. "Run to the wall and then get back into this stance." The children did as she said, and she went around fixing each mistake with Iruka and Anko. "Do it again until you get it right."

The class continued to do this, none getting it exactly right. When the bell rang for break, Hinata let the tired class free. All sped off, except for Iruka and Anko. The two walked over to Hinata, talking to each other. "Hinata-sensei?"

Hinata turned towards the two. "Yes?"

"Can you tell us more about what being a ninja is like?" Anko stood behind Iruka as he spoke, and Hinata realized with a start that she was a lot smaller than the others.

"Sure. But only if the two of you tell me about yourselves. Come on." Hinata walked back to the classroom, the two following.

"You fought in a battle?" Iruka was leaning forward in his seat, his rice ball long forgotten. Anko was paying close attention, but remembered to eat at least.

Hinata nodded and took a small bite of her lunch. "Multiple ones. Even protected an important person in a few of them."

"How many times did you almost die?" Hinata winced at Anko's bluntness, but neither child noticed.

She didn't answer for a minute. "… A few."

"How?" Now Anko was ignoring her lunch, her eyes more attentive than Hinata had seen before.

"Stabbed multiple times. Poisonous gas. Protecting people. Took an assassination jutsu to my chest." Hinata shrugged. "You both better eat before we have to start class again. And tomorrow, it is your turn, Iruka, to talk."

The two nodded and hurried to eat, finishing just as the bell rang. Cleaning up quickly, they were at their desk when the other students walked in.

"Listen up class. We are going to be learning about the other villages today. Please take out your textbooks and open to page 247. Now…" Hinata sighed, as the long day continued.

"I'm used to living on my own…" Iruka pushed his lunch around. "My parents both were ninjas. It worked out that they were normally never both on extended missions at the same time. If they were, it was a day or so I was alone."

Hinata knew he was in his memories, his eyes glazed over. Yet, he continued to talk. "They loved me. A lot. I know that. But, when they went to face the Kyuubi, I knew they weren't coming back. I tried to stop them, but... I was dragged away by a chunin. I don't even know who. I knew they weren't coming back."

Tears ran down his face, and Hinata went to hug him. However, Anko beat her to it. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him, the first time she had touched someone at all.

Iruka stopped crying and nodded his thanks to her, before returning to eating. The three ate in silence until the bell rang and the students had to return to their seats. And so, the lunch time tradition was starting…

Hinata woke up rubbing her head. The first thing she noticed was that she was not in the guest room at Minato's. Instead, she was in the white room again. "What did I do wrong?"

The man appeared suddenly again, and Hinata jumped before glaring at him. "Nothing. You did nothing wrong. Which is why you are here?"

"You're sending me to baby me then?" Hinata jumped forward in hope, before becoming deflated at the man shaking his head.

"Nope. I am simply telling you what else must be done. Naruto must not see you like this. He will remember and figure it out before he is supposed to. And that could be very dangerous. You must hide yourself around him. Good luck." With that, the man disappeared.

The room started to fade. "Wait! How?"

But Hinata got no answer.

Minato walked into his kitchen to see Hinata moving around doing things she normally would. However, she had a paper bag on her head. "I heard that girls need beauty sleep, but can you honestly look that bad without it?"

Hinata whipped around, giggling slightly. "It is not that. Last night, I was contacted by the man again. He said Naruto could not see me or he would remember and figure it out too early."

"Why don't you just use a genjutsu or transformation?" Minato sat down and began playing with his son while looking at the strange girl.

"I'll never get it exactly right every time. He would know eventually." Hinata sat down with a sigh after putting out their breakfasts.

Minato began to eat, still thinking. "I have an idea. Come on." He grabbed his son and pulled the girl away from their half eaten food. Hiding Naruto's face in his robes, the young Hokage took the girl's bag off her face and led her out of the compound.

"Where are we going?" Hinata stumbled after the man, who was running slightly.

He didn't respond, but suddenly stopped and held the door to an unmarked shop open. Hinata gingerly stepped in, realizing it was a hair salon. "I get it!"

The woman inside went to speak, before she recognized the Hokage. "Hokage-sama. What can I do for you today?"

He pushed Hinata forward. "Make her unrecognizable. And I'll pay you extra for some makeup and colored contacts for her."

The woman nodded and hurried off to a back room, towing Hinata behind. The girl was left wondering what she just got herself into.

"Tada! Meet the new Hinata!" The woman pulled back a curtain to reveal Hinata to Minato. The man stared, dumbstruck.

The girl with long hair, pale eyes, and conservative clothing was no more. Her hair was chopped above her ears in an almost boyish cut, and bleached. Her eyes were covered with blue contacts. For clothing, she wore short orange shorts and a halter top that cut off just below her large bust in the same color. Her feet had heeled ninja sandals. "I feel, different."

"You look different." Minato was still staring at the girl, and she caught his eyes wandering to her chest. Smiling, she smacked him with strength to rival Tsunade. "Thank you. Here you go." Minato handed a large sum of money to the lady before taking the bag she held out to him and walking away with Hinata.

As they were walking down the street to the Academy, something dawned on Hinata. "I look so different, how will I explain this drastic change to the students?"

Minato's eyes widened with realization, before he came up with a solution. "Simple. Hinata is no longer their teacher. Choose a new name."

Hinata thought for a few seconds. "Ai."

Minato nodded. "Now, listen to the story when I tell it to the class. Understood?" She nodded.

The two went the rest of the walk in silence, and arrived at the Academy quickly. Stopping outside, Minato turned to Hinata. "Your voice will be recognizable. Do you trust me to do something?" She hesitantly nodded, and he wrapped his hand around her neck. It glowed blue for a few seconds, and Hinata felt a tingling in her throat. "There."

He nodded, before walking into the classroom, Hinata following. Minato walked to the front of the classroom and turned to the class. "I am sorry to announce that Hinata had to return to her home village on short notice. However, her village sent Ai as her replacement." The man motioned to the new Hinata, and the students took her appearance in.

Hinata stepped up to the front, and made a quick decision. "Listen up maggots," Hinata smirked as she realized her voice sounded like older Anko's. "I am you new sensei. I am warning you now to not piss me off. And get ready for a fun few years."

Minato was shocked at the personality, but hid it quickly. "I expect you all to treat Ai like you did Hinata. Understood?" The students nodded. "Good. Now, I will be going." He left the room, leaving Hinata to her class.

"How about some taijutsu training?" She smirked, and multiple students gulped. This would be fun.

As the students filed out of the room, Hinata tapped on Iruka and Anko, motioning for them to hang back. When the rest of the class left, she turned to them. "Anko, Iruka. I am going to tell you two something, but you cannot tell anyone. Okay?" The two nodded, slightly afraid. "I am Hinata. I had to change for my protection. Understood?"

Both were shocked, and Hinata dragged them out of the room to keep up with the class. "You're not Hinata-sensei. Hinata-sensei was nice, and she had a soft and sweet voice. And her hair was long and black. Not short and blonde. And she had cool eyes. Yours are just… normal." Anko crossed her arms and huffed.

Hinata sighed at the girl, and popped one of the contacts out. "I am. Okay? My hair is bleached, my voice changed with a jutsu, and I copied the personality from someone I knew."

Iruka and Anko stopped short and stared at the girl. "I still don't believe you. What was I eating the day we started talking at lunch?" Iruka studied the girl as he spoke, walking backwards.

"A rice ball. It was barely touched." Hinata smirked at the two, before opening a door to the training room for the rest of the class. "In ya go."

The class filed in, Anko dragging a shocked Iruka. "Listen up maggots. You already know the basic katas. I want you to go through them, and if I see a mistake, I will fix it. Understood? Then do it." Hinata walked down the line of students practicing, fixing mistakes when needed. After a little while, she nodded. "Good. Now, let's start sparring. Find a partner and spar. Now." The kids split off, and Hinata noticed that Anko and Iruka were together, talking quietly as they worked.

She walked over to them. "Do you believe me?" Without warning, she reached out and corrected Anko's kick, unfazed.

Both nodded. "Nobody should have remembered that. Not even you, sitting there with us. But you did." Iruka shrugged and gave Hinata a slight smile while dodging Anko. "I'm guessing we still have to call you Ai-sensei in class?" Hinata nodded to the boy.

"You do, and I have to go help the others. Bye." Hinata walked off to help the rest of the class while Anko and Iruka stared at her. Suddenly, she turned around and gave them an honest smile before winking and walking to another group.

"Hin… I mean, Ai-sensei? Can we continue the lunch time discussions?" Iruka and Anko stood in front of Hinata's desk right after the bell for lunch rang.

"I guess." She waited until the last of the students left. "You can call me Hinata now, it you want."

The two nodded and sat down like they had before with Hinata, and began to eat their lunches. "Today is my turn, isn't it?" Hinata nodded to Anko, and the younger girl sighed. "Well, I believe you were wondering why I look younger than the others. I am. By two years." She put down her lunch and leaned back in her chair. "I never knew my parents. I grew up under the care of Orochimaru-sensei. He was like a father at times, a teacher at others. I was trained hard from the moment I could walk. When I was four, we left the village, and he told me we were going on a training trip. I didn't know what that was, and just expected a vacation like the other kids talked about. But then," she shuddered and her eyes closed. "He took me to a lab, and I began just another experiment. I have no memories from the time in the lab, just pain.

"I was found last year. The only one of his experiments from my group to survive. Now, I have this stupid mark from him. Nothing else." She unconsciously rubbed her neck at the mark. "I was tested for the Academy, and I am at the level of Iruka and them because of the training I went through when I was younger. And I have had multiple psych exams, which always come back with me having the mind capacity of someone a year younger than you. Probably from the experiment." She shrugged and went back to eating, leaving Hinata shocked. Iruka was unfazed by the story.

"We are a pretty messed up group." Iruka gave a shrug with a slight smile, and Hinata returned with a smirk. She knew what her next mission was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but… this has been going through my head for over a month now. I wrote down the first chapter, liked it, posted it, and now have a second one in my head. So, here it is…**

**This is a timetravel story, if you couldn't tell from the first chapter. Hinata is "16". I say it like that because she was 16 when she died and was sent back in time. In the second timeline she is changing, she is yet to be born. Only a few more weeks for that.**

**There will be no Minato/Hinata. I'm sorry, but that is the father of the kid she likes. I don't care how close in age they can be made by timetravel, it would still be disgusting. But that is my opinion, and you can have your own. I am just ending any fantasies of that right now.**

**Chapter 2**

When Hinata went to sleep that night, she found herself in the white dream world again. "You can tell them, once they are older. If they don't figure it out by then."

She whipped around, trying to find the man. "Just tell me what exactly I have to do! When do I go back to the other timeline or whatever? And how?"

He was nowhere in the room, but she could hear him. "You have to figure that all out, little one. But I do have a job for you, save the bloody sands from more destruction." With that, the world faded to black.

Hinata awoke with a start in her bed in Minato's house. She was drenched in sweat, and her bed was a mess. Squinting at the clock to make the numbers focus for her tired eyes, she read the time. _1:30. Great._

The girl knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she dressed in the dress she arrived in and went downstairs. Turning on a few lights, she sat on the couch with a notepad and a pen. _Save the bloody sands from more destruction…_

She wrote down the mission and sighed. "What the hell is 'bloody sands'?" She started writing down ideas, and then scratching them off when they didn't work. "A person?"

Hinata sighed once more and began listing every Suna shinobi she knew, going by the sands part and hoping she was right. As the list got longer, she felt nagging in her mind. The list was long, and she stopped to read it over. However, she was caught in a memory from the first timeline.

She was twelve again, hiding in a bunch of bushes. Judging from the forest, she guessed it to be the Forest of Death. Which meant she was in the Chunin exams. Peeking through the branches, she saw a red head with his hand in the air, controlling sand. She couldn't help but watch the mysterious boy, not even looking away as he killed three other shinobi without a care.

Suddenly, he turned towards her and caught her eyes. And his name came back to Hinata. _Gaara._

"What are you doing here? It is 4:30 in the morning."

Hinata turned to Minato, who was standing in the doorway wearing only a robe and carrying Naruto. "I could ask you the same thing. I am normally up by now anyways."

Minato sat down across from Hinata, cradling a sleeping Naruto. "I thought someone was in here."

"So you carry your infant child instead of a weapon?"

"Better than leaving him to be kidnapped. Not like you should be talking. What are you doing sitting in an almost dark room at four-freaking-thirty in the morning?" Minato seemed tired, but both of them were. It wasn't anything new.

"I had a dream. From him. I must 'save the bloody sands from destruction,'" she read from the paper. "Whatever that means. I figured that the 'bloody sands' is probably another jinjuriki I know from Suna, Gaara. His father is Kazekage. He was used as a weapon in my timeline. I guess that isn't supposed to happen." Hinata shrugged. "I've been sitting here since 1:30 trying to figure it out, and that is all I could come up with."

Minato looked at the notebook. "Bloody sands, you say? The Kazekage's wife died a few months ago, when their son was born. Gaara. Since then, there have been multiple assassination attempts on the boy."

"They are organized by the Kazekage. The council fears the demon in Gaara. He could really use your seal. He can't sleep with his, or the demon gets out…" Hinata spoke without even knowing what she was saying, but knew it was good when a grin broke across Minato's face.

"You just figured it out. Now, we need a political mission to get over there…"

"Wait, what?"

Minato glanced at Hinata. "You want to go to Suna for this, don't you? We can't help the boy without knowing anything about him. So, you are coming with me on a political mission to Suna."

Hinata smiled slightly. "Thank you, so much."

Minato nodded. "Just get ready. I will have to fill out a lot of paperwork for this. And find a replacement for you in the Academy. Be ready to be my runner."

"I've already trained as one." Hinata dipped her head, and was gone faster than Minato would have imagined.

He looked to Naruto. "We should probably get ready too. Come on, Naruto." Minato held the boy over his shoulder as he walked back to his room. Suddenly, he felt something wet sliding down his back. "You puked on me, didn't you?" Naruto stared at him, not understanding a word. "Yes, you did. Come on, buddy. Don't do that again."

Minato got no reply, and he sighed as he laid Naruto down in his crib before going to take a now much needed shower.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, you are-what are you wearing?" Minato stared at the Hinata standing in front of him, very different from the Hinata he knew.

Hinata blushed slightly, pulling down her midriff shirt a little more. Fiddling with her strange gloves, she spoke. "This was my friend's outfit. He was pretty amazing, and I found this in my pack. His complete outfit. I decided why not." She shrugged.

"You don't have any clean clothes do you?" Minato continued before she could speak. "I forgot to show you where the washroom is. And I have never seen you take clothing out of here to a cleaner."

Hinata smirked. "You caught me. But I do like this outfit." The two started out, Hinata trading a breakfast for Naruto. She began to feed him as they walked to the tower.

"Who was your friend?" Hinata jumped at Minato's question, and he elaborated. "The one who's outfit you are wearing."

"His name was Sai. Well, the name Danzo gave him. Beware Danzo, he still has ROOT going. But Sai, he had this special ability. He could make his drawings come to life. Danzo put him on," Hinata paused, unsure if she should say exactly what team, "a team when a member left. He had a separate mission, but he turned out to be good. We were the two quiet ones; no one really knew we talked to each other. He gave his life to save me… Most of his things were given to me after that…"

Minato didn't ask more, sensing that it was a sensitive subject for Hinata. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and once they reached his office, Hinata set Naruto down in a crib in there while Minato sat at his desk. "It is a good thing you came. None of my runners are up at five-thirty in the morning. I normally am not."

Hinata didn't speak, and Minato began going through papers. After a few minutes of writing, he motioned Hinata over. "This," he handed her a piece of paper, "is to be sent by hawk to the Kazekage. This goes to the elders…" He continued to lay piece after piece of paper on top of each other in her hands, telling her where each was to go. She took off, and Minato called in one of his awake ANBU. "Weasel, get Kakashi, Gai, and Tenzo. Meet me back here as soon as possible."

The ANBU nodded and took off, leaving Minato alone with Naruto in the room. "This will be interesting."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata plopped down on the couch in the Hokage's office. Minato glanced over at her from behind the paperwork on his desk. "Finished already?" Hinata nodded. "That's the fastest runner I've ever had."

"Yeah, I was the fastest messenger back in my time too." Hinata whipped the sweat from her brow. "I still don't get why I ever agreed to do that… I hated being a messenger."

Minato glanced at her. "Hate running?"

Hinata shook her head. "I love it. It is more the fact that I am not helping anyone, just giving pieces of paper. On the battlefield, I had people jumping in front of attacks meant for me, just because I carried an important piece of paper. One of the reasons I was excited to be guarding Naruto."

"Let me get this straight. You advanced through the ranks, became an ANBU and a messenger at the same time, then guarded my son with your life until you were killed?"

"Pretty much." Hinata gave him a small smirk. "Impressed? So was everyone else when they found out who I was."

"You never cease to amaze me…" Minato shook his head with a smile on his face. Suddenly, four men in masks appeared in the room. Two jumped in front of Minato, while the other two grabbed Hinata's hands and tried to pin her to the floor. "I wouldn't do that."

Minato nodded to Hinata, who smirked. The men didn't let her up, and she sighed. "Can you get off of me?" They still didn't move. "No? Okay."

Hinata sent chakra out of multiple points in her body, lifting the men off of her. She managed to free her hands as they tried to get stable and jabbed them multiple times, finishing off by hitting both in their groins. "I told you to get off of me."

The two guarding Minato went to grab her. "Don't do that. She is a friend." Surprised, both nodded to Minato and helped their poor friends up. "Did you really have to do that, Hinata?"

"They didn't get off me when I asked…"

Minato sighed, turning to the ANBU he summoned. "This is Hinata. She is not a danger. Understand?" The four nodded, the two injured ones standing pretty much straight. "I need you four as the guards for a political mission to Suna."

The one in the dog mask stepped forward, and Hinata recognized him as Kakashi from his hair and one eye covered by his mask. "Who are we going to be guarding?"

Minato cracked a smile. "Why, me of course. And my son. Hinata is going to be helping you."

She turned to him. "I am?" Minato nodded. Without thinking, Hinata wrapped her arms around Minato in a hug. "Thank you!"

The four stiffened and reached for a weapon. Hinata pulled back, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "Sorry."

Minato shook his head. "Stand down. She doesn't mean any harm." The four men slowly put their weapons away. "The four of you can take off your masks. I have a feeling Hinata knows you already."

Hinata watched with interest as they slowly reached up and took off their ANBU masks, sealing them away. Hinata was right in guessing Kakashi, and wasn't surprised to see his masks underneath. She wasn't shocked with Gai's reveal either, she could tell by his hair. When Weasel removed his mask, she bit back a gasp at seeing Itachi standing there. She knew he was a Konoha spy, but it hadn't dawn on her that he was still in the village.

When the last one removed his mask, Hinata saw Yamato, the replacement for Kakashi when Sai joined Team 7. She thought he would recognize her clothing, until she realized he had never even met Sai yet. "Kakashi, Gai, Itachi, and Tenzo."

Hinata barely hid her shock when it dawned on her that Yamato wasn't his real name, just like Sai's name. She tried to remember to call him Tenzo, but knew she would slip up eventually.

"When do we leave?" She looked to Kakashi, who was staring at Minato. Gai was bouncing next to him, having too much energy.

"As soon as you pack. The trip will be a few weeks. Dismissed." They watched as the team took off to pack. Minato turned to Hinata. "You should probably tell them who you are. Every ANBU was told about you, but your new look, well, they probably don't recognize you…"

Hinata fingered her short hair. "Yeah… forgot about that."

Minato shook his head, smiling. "Well, we should probably get to the front gate. While I am having you help the ANBU…"

"They don't know I am at ANBU level. And you need help with Naruto." Hinata cut off Minato, and laughed when he just nodded. "I'll take him to start. Come on."

Hinata lifted Naruto from his crib, wrapping him in the blanket. The duo set off out of the office, with pre-packed packs on their backs and one carrying a child.

Minato and Hinata were waiting for only a few minutes when their mission partners arrived. The group set off, leaving the village on a journey more than half the team didn't even know the reasoning behind.

**A/N I know, the ending was kind of sucky. I just want to post this so that I can end this idea to work on my other story. So, deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, I got a lovely Anonymous review, signed exactly like that. When I say lovely, I am not being sarcastic. I really mean it. Because, although they pointed out issues they had with my story, they help me make it better. Since I have no way to personal respond, I figured I'd respond here. They said (this is the exact review):**

**This is quite a nice take on time-travel, also pretty well written, technically.**

**I have just have a few issues with it:**

**The reoccurring prep-talks by the powers that are getting a bit too convenient.**

**If she is running around fixing _all_ the problems, all the character development of all the people will killed-No need to get stronger if all the problems solve themselves…**

**You overtuned Hinata a bit too much, imho. She IS good, during the 4th shinobi war, but not "casually disarm 4 of the strongest ANBU" strong. And there simply is not time for all that stuff in the timeline (when the hell was the Jonin promotion, chronologically? And when did she become ANBU if she had been it for quite some time during war? She IS still 16, so this must have all happened during a couple of months. Not likely.**

**So, to respond to them, I would like to first say thank you for liking my take on this. I had the idea for a long time and finally wrote it out. I don't know if the technically at the end of saying it is pretty well written is good or bad, so I'll take it as bad. I still say thank you for saying it is pretty well written, even if that is only technically. I am sorry if you don't really like my writing.**

**Now, for the issues…**

**The "prep-talks" as you call them are all going to be explained, but it is because with each piece she alters, she gets further from her timeline. The man she dreams about will also be explained, but he is sort of an in between for life and death. Hinata was the one he had chosen to fix the timeline because she was the only one who could, which will also be explained later in the story. I am curious, how are they convenient? I mean, so far he sent her back and told her to save Minato. It was her first mission and of dire need, so he gave it clear out. But, the next one he gave was a riddle. Hinata still hasn't figured it out, and is only hoping it is actually about Gaara. But, she can still help the boy she and the rest of the Konoha 12 came to know by having his seal fixed either way. A political mission could also be good to strengthen ties between Suna and Konoha.**

**She isn't fixing every problem. Iruka's parents still died, Kushina still died, and many more things are going to happen. I am not killing character development, because I am using my own storyline to write the story, developing characters in a different way.**

**I am sorry that you think I "overtuned" Hinata. I know she is good, but as I said above, I am using my own storyline to write this. So, starting with your first point, she did not "casually disarm 4 of the strongest ANBU." She fought against 2, and it was a pretty cheap shot. Since they were both guys, she hit them where the sun doesn't shine with chakra. Think about it, chakra alone can kill someone. Hyuuga clan members have some of the best chakra control and Hinata is pretty amazing at that. She forced chakra out of multiple points in her body to force the men off of her. Then, she hit them multiple times with close range Gentle Fist. They can't really block, since she was underneath them. Hitting them with chakra down *there* would be excruciating. Don't you agree? Second, how it fits in the timeline… I said this, but it might not have been completely clear. After Naruto left for training with Jiraiya, she trained harder than ever before, hoping to impress him when he got back. The next Chunin exam, she was advanced to Chunin. I never said exactly how, but she was made a Jonin a few months after that. I was going to put this into the story later, but I doubt anyone is going to read this extremely long note, so I'll put the whole thing here. She had been on a mission with Kiba and Shino, with Shino already having been Jonin and leading them. They found Sasuke along the way, and tried to capture him because it was a side mission. However, while Kiba and Shino were doing that, Hinata had been sent to continue the mission. She delivered their important scroll using a shadow clone (her first time using one) and went back to save her teammates. She got there just as Shino was knocked down, Kiba already knocked out. Shino was still conscious, but he had been hit with a Chidori through his chest. Hinata fought Sasuke, managing to get him and knocked him out and tied and sealed him up, before healing her teammates as best she could. Using another shadow clone, she managed to carry both Kiba and Shino back. Shino recommended her for promotion to Jonin for her actions and it was given. The ANBU promotion had been given "publicly" after the Pein attack, but she had secretly been working in ANBU since she was 14, so around 2 years before she was "publicly" promoted.**

**Sorry about how long this was… And for those of you who actually bothered to read it, you got a few spoilers of mine. I might have to change some things now…**

**Chapter 3**

The first night, Hinata watched in amazement as Tenzo made a house with the wood style. She had heard Naruto talk about it, but it was pretty remarkable to see it for herself. The three days went pretty much the same, running all day, Tenzo making a wooden house from nothing at night. But, the third night, they continued walking, almost to the gates of Suna.

The walking was slow, their feet sinking into the sand. But Hinata had no trouble. "Hinata?" She looked at Minato walking next to her. "How are you not sinking in the sand? Everyone is, but you."

Hinata glanced down at her feet as she seemed to glide above the sand. "None of you know the trick?"

"What trick?" Hinata realized the ANBU were listening too when Itachi chipped in. "I would do anything to get the sand to stop going in my shoes every step."

"You use chakra. Like water-walking, because the sand moves like water." She continued walking as they stopped and the five men stared at her as she seemed to float over the sand. Hinata turned around, knowing more than one of them was checking out her ass. "You guys can do it. You aren't ANBU and a Kage because of looks, are you?"

Slowly, they all tried, and were surprised when it worked. "Who taught you that?"

But Hinata didn't answer the question, just continued walking. "Come on, we don't want to be stuck out here all day tomorrow!"

And so, with the new trick, the group set off. As Hinata was feeding Naruto, something dawned on her. "Minato? How did you make it so we could come out here so fast?"

"The power of the Hokage, little one."

"You didn't tell the council, did you?" Hinata looked at Minato.

"Maybe…" Minato sighed. "Fine! They wouldn't have let me take you along if I had asked them…"

"We are still getting paid, right? Because this is kind of an illegal mission then…" Kakashi looked to Minato. "We are getting paid, right?" Minato didn't answer. "We aren't getting paid."

The group continued walking along, light conversation if any between them. By the time the gates leading into Suna were in view, the sun was peeking over the horizon.

The group was intercepted as they crossed into the village. Immediately, they were led to the Kazekage's office. "Daiki." Minato dipped his head.

"Minato." The Kazekage repeated the action. He turned to the only other person in the room, one of his helpers. "Take the ANBU to their room. And… her." He nodded his head to Hinata, and then turned to her. "Do you need any accommodations for your child?"

Hinata blushed, but Minato put his hand on her shoulder. "She is with me. And that is my child. But, she is involved in why I am here."

Daiki nodded. "Very well. Just the ANBU then." The girl nodded, and led the four out of the room, leaving Hinata, Minato, and Naruto behind. "Sit. What is your reason for being here?"

Minato and Hinata sat on the only available seats in the room, a small couch. Hinata sat as far away from the man as she could, but Minato just sat in the middle of the seat.

"I heard about the passing of your wife and wanted to give my condolences."

The Kazekage just stared at him. "And you lost your wife. There are other ways then coming to my village to do that. What is your real reason?"

Minato's eyes widened, and he had no response. Hinata realized this, and quickly took over. "You have three children, do you not? And you run an entire village. It will be hard. I can help you, for the time being." Hinata shifted Naruto in her arms as she leaned forward. "I have taken care of my Hokage's son since he was born."

Daiki looked at Hinata. "Who are you, exactly?"

Before Hinata could reply, Minato cut in. "She is Ai, one of my ANBU. And she works personally with me."

Daiki nodded. "I was asking her."

Hinata blushed slightly. "I am an ANBU. I taught at the Academy in our village for some time."

"And why did you stop?"

"I didn't. I mean, just for the span of this mission, I am not teaching. And, I work under Minato-sama." Hinata looked down at Naruto, who was playing with his hair.

"What do you do under your Hokage?" Daiki looked at Hinata.

"This is not an interrogation of one of my ninja." Minato cut off Hinata, staring down the other Kage.

"If she is going to be caring for my children, I would like to know what she is like. In fact, why don't you leave? You will be shown to your room." Minato went to argue, but Hinata shook her head gently and he sighed, before standing and leaving the room. "Now, what do you do for your Hokage?"

"Normal ninja jobs… I work in ANBU, but I teach at the Academy. This is my first ANBU mission," _in this timeline. _"I also care for his child."

"Anything else?"

It clicked in Hinata's mind, and her face got bright red when she realized. "Oh, no, nothing like that. He still loves his wife greatly, even after her passing."

He nodded. "It is a shame. Such a pretty girl like you." Hinata tensed up, and didn't relax at the man's laugh. "Very well. I will send someone to your room later to take you to meet my children. Dismissed."

Hinata stood slowly, holding Naruto close to her. She walked out of the room, only to meet a little blonde girl standing in front of her. "Hello. Are you the pretty new girl everyone is talking about?"

She was shocked at how easily the girl talked, not problems at all even though she was only around three years old. "I don't think I'm all that pretty…"

The girl giggled. "You are. I'm Temari." She held out her small hand, and Hinata crouched down, shifting Naruto so she could shake her hand. "Who is that? And what's your name? Oh, I should show you to your room, shouldn't I?" Hinata shook her head as the girl took off, and followed after her. They walked through the halls, Temari looking over her shoulder at Hinata repeatedly. "You never answered me."

"Oh, this is Naruto. I'm Ai." They stopped outside a room.

"This is your room. It was nice meeting you, Ai-sama." Temari bowed slightly. "I should get back to Father." And she took off.

Hinata shook her head watching the retreating form of Temari. "She is such a cute kid. And smart as ever." She went to open the door to her room, but the door to the room across from her opened. Hinata whipped around, finding herself face to face with Minato. "Oh, sorry, Minato." She stepped back quickly.

Minato chuckled. "My fault. Would you like for me to take Naruto?"

"I was actually going to feed him. And, I am meeting the Kazekage's children soon, so I figured I would bring him with me for that…" Hinata looked down at the boy, who had taken to staring at the ceiling.

"That's probably better. He would have just been sitting in my room with me, doing nothing…" Minato shrugged. "Why don't you come in, and we can talk?" He held the door open, and Hinata walked in, understanding what he was hinting at.

"How are we going to do it?" Hinata looked at Minato, speaking the second the door was closed. "The Kazekage seems completely against asking anyone for help. And I'd rather not tell him about me."

"I understand. Didn't you say his son couldn't sleep, or the demon would come out?" The two sat down at a table in the room, and Hinata grabbed a bottle from the bag she carried to feed Naruto.

"At least when he was older. Maybe… you should hint that Naruto is the jinjuriki."

Minato glanced from the child to Hinata. "Gain his trust in my seal?" Hinata nodded. "Very well… if it cannot be helped." The two sat in silence for some time. "You know, you never told me how you got to jonin."

"I was on a mission with my teammates. I was a chunin, as was another. The third was a jonin, leading us. We were delivering a scroll, but there was a chance that we could come across a traitor. When we met him, I was sent ahead to deliver the scroll while the other two dealt with him. I felt like something was wrong, so I made a shadow clone to deliver it while I went to help my teammates. By the time I made it back… One of my teammates was knocked out, and all I could do was watch while the other took an assassination jutsu through his chest." She looked down at Naruto, and Minato wondered if she was lost in her thoughts. But, she continued, "My anger took over me. He was already weak from fighting both of them, but I was fueled with rage. I fought him, knocked him out, sealed his chakra. I healed my teammates as best I could, brought them back to the village. The jonin recommended me for promotion, and it was given. The traitor managed to escape, though." She gave a sharp laugh. "After all the work we put in, two f my friends almost dying, he still managed to get away. But, I worked in ANBU secretly from when I was fourteen. My job, track his movements. Every time I found him and got a team together to capture him, he always moved and we were just a day late."

"Ai! Ai, come here!" Hinata heard Temari running down the hall, and she pounded on the door across the hall. "Ai!"

Hinata stepped out of Minato's room, handing Naruto to his father. "Temari, what's the matter?"

"Gaara! He's hurt bad! Help him!" Temari had tears running down her cheeks, and Hinata raced after her as she ran through the halls. For a three year old, she was quite fast.

"What happened to him?" Hinata looked at the skinny, bloody child in the crib before her.

"I don't know! I came in here to see him at some man was leaving…" Temari broke down in tears. "I don't want him to die!"

Hinata didn't respond, instead focusing on healing the boy. The blood was coming from multiple cuts on his body, but none seemed too deep, though a few might scar. Her hands glowing green, Hinata healed the child. After the cuts were gone, she checked him over one last time.

Yet his eyes were wide, and staring at her with more recognition than any baby should have. The teal eyes were piercing, and Hinata looked away quickly. "See, Temari? He is fine now." Hinata rubbed Temari's back as she stopped crying, before helping the girl stand tall enough to see the baby in the crib.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, Temari. I was hoping you could tell me." Hinata looked at the small girl, who just shook her head.

"Who is in there?" Hinata turned around, holding Temari close to her leg, until she realized the man in the doorway was the Kazekage.

"It is me, Ai, Kazekage-sama. Your daughter came running to me when she found Gaara injured in his crib." Hinata saw something flash through his eyes, but didn't dwell on it, already knowing the man in front of her was the one behind the attack.

"Well then. I guess you might as well meet my last child, seeing as you have met two of them." The Kazekage turned, not even bothering to look at his previously injured child. "Are you coming?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kankuro, this is Ai. She is going to look after you." The Kazekage let Hinata into the boy's room. She walked in carrying Gaara, Temari trailing after her.

Hinata looked at the much younger boy she knew, and held back laughter seeing him playing with puppets even then. "She pwetty."

"Thank you Kankuro." Hinata nodded to the Kazekage as he left the room, leaving her alone with the three children.

He said nothing else and went back to playing with his wooden puppets. "Do you like puppets?"

Kankuro nodded, but didn't speak. Temari pulled on Hinata's pant leg until she crouched down. "Kanky doesn't like talking much."

Hinata nodded to the girl. "Well then, what do you want to do?"

"We haven't had breakfast yet…" Temari looked at Kankuro. "We have to get ready."

Kankuro acted like he didn't hear her, still playing with the wooden toys. "Kanky, we need to get ready."

He shook his head. "Kankuro? What's your favorite food?"

"Wufinth."

"Muffins?" He nodded to Hinata, finally looking up. "What kind? Blueberry? Corn? Chocolate chip?"

"Anwy." He carefully sat his puppets down in a line, leaning them on his wall.

"If you get ready, I'll make you muffins after breakfast." Hinata saw his eyes go bright, and he quickly nodded his head before starting to get ready. Before Hinata could help him get into his clothing, Temari was there steadying him. _She cared about him even this young._

And after that, the group set off. Hinata looked at the three children, before something hit her. _Why did I offer to do this? I am going to go insane._ But it was too late to back out.

**A/N I know this is kind of lame, but oh well, it is better than nothing. And, I am still fuming a little. I wrote an essay to my governor, against his veto of the bill for gay marriage. So, I can't wait to send that off to him. After I have a few other people read it, I will. I can't wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Happy birthday to me," Hinata whispered as the clock ticked to midnight.

"Happy birthday." She whipped around to see Temari sitting up in her bed. A glance around the room told her Kankuro was asleep, and Gaara was staring at the ceiling like he always did.

"Why are you up now? You should be asleep."

"You should too. But I couldn't sleep." She hopped off the bed before Hinata could react and padded over to her. "So, how old are you?"

Internally, Hinata smiled as she realized she had yet to be born. _2 more hours. _"I'm seventeen."

"You don't look seventeen." Temari looked at her, tilting her head sideways as if that would give her a better view. "You don't even look like the other girls in town. They all wear makeup and stuff. You don't. But you are prettier."

"Thank you, Temari." She patted the girl's head. "But you should sleep."

She went to fight back, but a yawn cut her off. She slowly walked back to her bed and laid down, knowing she had lost. In minutes, she was out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Happy birthday." Hinata looked at Minato, who held something behind his back. "I got you something."

She glanced at the box in his hands curiously, wondering for a second if Minato was like Naruto and the box would explode. Slowly, she took it and opened it. Inside was a choker necklace. "Thank you. It is beautiful."

"It was Kushina's. She wanted to give it to her daughter when she turned 17. Since she couldn't, I figured I would give it to you. I mean, you are like Naruto's older sister, so I figured you are almost like a daughter to me…" He rubbed his neck, unsure how to continue.

"Thank you, so much. I am honored that you would think of me like that." She dipped her head to him. "Can you help me put this on?"

Minato nodded and took the necklace out, helping the girl put it on. "It looks nice on you. I am sorry, but I have to go to a meeting with Daiki." He glanced at his watch before cursing and taking off.

Hinata shook her head, chuckling at the older man. He was so like Naruto at times that it scared her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The bathroom door was closed and locked, and Hinata glanced around the room one more time, before grabbing the bottle on the counter. "I really have to do this…" She read the instructions on the bottle, before sighing and flipping her head over the bathtub, pouring the contents of the bottle on her hair.

Following the rest of the steps, she waited the time, before stepping into the shower and washing her hair, and then going through her normal routine. After she got out, she examined her hair in the mirror. "Now you can't tell. Perfect."

She walked out of the room and got dressed quickly, putting the choker around her neck last. Without even glancing in the multiple mirrors, she walked out to see Temari outside her door. "Hello, Temari."

"Hi Ai. Can we go to the park?" She pleaded with her eyes, and Hinata gave in.

"Alright. Are you guys all ready?"

"Yep! Even Gaara. I dressed him." Hinata eyes widened slightly, but she didn't let Temari see as they walked a little faster than normal to their room. She glanced around at the two boys as soon as she entered, and was glad to see it wasn't as bad as she imagined it would be.

"So, to the park?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata glanced around the empty park. It had been bustling with life until they had come into view. Well, until Hinata carrying Gaara came into view. Temari and Kankuro didn't seem to mind, having fun with the empty playground, but Hinata couldn't help but feel they were missing out on friendships. They didn't have friendships in the past timeline, and they turned out cruel for some time. But they also feared their little brother…

She stopped thinking about that, instead paying attention to her charges. She knew someone was watching them, but didn't know what they wanted. And she would start anything without someone else there to help protect the children. "Temari, Kankuro! We should go get something to eat."

"We have only been here a little bit!" Temari clung to the swing, and Hinata sighed.

"We have been here all morning. And your father might be looking for you soon." At the mention of their father, Temari and Kankuro ran to her sides.

Hinata led the toddlers out of the playground, and she felt the presence of the watcher disappear. That couldn't be good.

She brought them into a novelty shop and while Kankuro was looking around, Hinata crouched beside Temari. "If someone comes after me and Gaara, you scream as loud as you can and get to a really crowded place with Kankuro. Understand?" She nodded slowly, understanding the need to keep it a secret. "Good. Now, do you want some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Her eyes lit up, and Hinata nodded towards the ice cream booth. Kankuro was already sitting in front of it, looking at Hinata, as if calling her to him.

The two got their frozen treats, and the group set off back to the tower. Hinata felt more people watching them now, and sighed. They continued walking, sticking to more populated areas until it was impossible. Hinata nudged Temari to go back with Kankuro, and she did while Hinata kept walking. As soon as the people appeared around her, she heard Temari screaming on the street, and people started running.

Hinata glanced at her watchers, sliding Gaara in his cloth sling to her back so her arms were free. "What do you guys want? Because, I can tell you that I will have backup in less than a minute." She didn't know, but she kept her face clear of any emotion so in hopes that they would believe her.

"Just hand over the kid, and we won't hurt your pretty face." She glanced to see two people holding Temari and Kankuro, each with a kunai against their necks. "Hand over the baby, or we slit their throats and kill you."

She sighed and bent like she was going to unsling Gaara. Just as they reached for him, she kicked the first one, holding Gaara in her arms now. The two went to slit Temari and Kankuro's throats, but Hinata jumped forward. "No you don't!"

She tapped the arm of the first, sealing of his chakra. Temari fell from his hold. "Run, Temari! Get help!" She took off, dodging the legs of people. Kankuro's eyes were wide as the blade pressed into his neck until the hand holding it went slack, and the body pitched forward, dropping him. He fell and crawled out from underneath the dead man, glancing to Hinata who was covered in a spray of his blood, holding a kunai dripping with the red liquid. The man's back had a gaping hole, and Kankuro lost his breakfast when he saw it.

The leader of the group went to get her, but multiple Suna ninja appeared in front of Hinata, the smallest holding Temari. She kicked the boy, who let her go, and she ran to hug Hinata's leg.

At the sight of the new ninja, the leader and the rest of his men went to take off, but they were all captured by the squad. A medic from the team looked from Hinata and Gaara to Kankuro, and started healing the small injuries the boy had. "Anyone else hurt?" Hinata shook her head, and the medic glanced at her own team, before back to Hinata. "How do you handle them with only him getting hurt?"

But Hinata didn't have time to answer as the Kazekage and Minato appeared. "I heard something happened to my children and their caretaker." He turned to Hinata. "Care to explain?"

Hinata glanced from the kids to Minato. "We were in the park and I felt the presence of someone watching us. We left and were going back to your home, when I felt more presences. We were ambushed here. I managed to injure two and killed one in the time it took for help to arrive." She bowed her head. "I am sorry for not protecting them better."

The Kazekage looked at her. "Did any of them get hurt?"

"Kankuro did, minor injuries. He is healed already."

"Then it doesn't matter." He looked at his kids. "You should thank her for saving your lives." Minato and Hinata's eyes widened as the children did as he said. But, Hinata knew the attackers were sent by him. Just knew.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Minato…" Hinata knocked on his door, feeling bad for waking him at two in the morning. "Minato, open up."

He groggily opened the door. "What?"

Hinata stepped inside the room, not caring for his arguments. "I figured it out. I saved the red sands from more destruction. I think."

"You mean we can leave now?" Hinata nodded, and Minato sighed in relief. "Then you better go pack your bags. We are leaving later today. I don't like it here at all."

She nodded to him and left the man to sleep, deciding to take a waking Naruto with her. She laid the small child down on her bed as she packed her few belongings back up. Strangely enough, she wasn't tired, so she grabbed Naruto and walked down to the kitchen. A glance at the hall clock told her it was already five, but she was surprised to see the kitchen crew up and working already. "Can I help?"

Multiple workers stopped to stare at her, but a smack on the head from the head cook sent them back to work. "What can you do?"

"Anything." Hinata shrugged.

"Then you can help Yuki. Her daughter is sick today." He nodded towards an older woman, and Hinata immediately went over to help her grab something from a shelf above her head.

"Thank you." She dipped her head.

"Yuki-san? I was told I could help you." Hinata figured that was the correct thing to say as her eyes went wide.

"When?" But this might have been a bad choice. It seemed it was only the daughter who could keep her sane, if she wasn't like this all the time.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata walked out of the kitchen around breakfast time, covered in flour. Naruto had been saved from the mess, but he seemed to enjoy the white Hinata. Temari skipped down the hall dragging Kankuro along, before stopping and walking backwards to where Hinata stood. "Ai? What happened?" She was holding in laughter.

"You can laugh. I tried to help your cooks." Hinata blew flour out of her mouth. "They seemed to find it funny too. I am going to clean up."

As she said this, Naruto blew on the flour, getting it into his hair. "And apparently I am cleaning him up too." She walked off, leaving Temari laughing and Kankuro looking after her in confusion.

Hinata cleaned herself and Naruto and put on new clothing before hurrying back to the dining room.

"Why are you leaving, Ai? Why?" She stopped as Temari looked at her from her seat at the table, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Minato held up his hands when Hinata glanced at him.

"I have to get back to my village to do things there." She walked over and sat next to Temari. The girl leaned into her. "But, you know what? I think I know someone you might like there. Her name is Hinata, and she is a little younger than Naruto. But I think you might like her."

Temari looked up at her, her eyes wide. "You think so?"

"I know so." Hinata smiled at her. "I'll try to come back when I can." Hinata crossed her fingers under the table. _Don't remember that, don't remember that, don't remember that._

"I'm going to remember that." Temari gave her a sad smile and continued eating her breakfast. _Please don't._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Thank Kami we are out of there!" Minato sprinted away from the gates as soon as they were out of earshot. "I hate it there!"

"I still can't believe he wouldn't let you seal Gaara. He must really want that kid dead." Hinata glanced over her shoulder to Suna one last time. "I feel really bad leaving him there with his dad trying to kill him."

"Yeah, well, he lives, doesn't he?" Minato glanced to Hinata as they fell back into formation to start the trek back from Suna. The ANBU stood silent and uncaring as usual, but Hinata knew their interest was piqued, knowing who she was. "He does, right?"

"That's the problem with messing with the timeline…" Hinata scuffed her toes over the sand. "I'm not quite sure if he will now that I interfered."

"You mean to tell me I am leaving behind a kid who could very well be killed, and we know it?" All the ANBU were listening now, but none of them interrupted yet.

"I hate to say it, but we have to." Hinata finally looked up from her feet. "But he is a strong kid. I think he'll survive anything thrown at him. Especially with his sister and brother looking after him." As she said that, she thought back to the conversation she had had with Temari and Kankuro not that long before they left. _"Temari, promise me you look after Gaara and Kankuro as much as you do yourself. Just promise me that."_

_Tears formed in the girl's eyes as she nodded, understanding only a little what the promise would mean. "I promise, Ai."_

"_I pwomise to wook aftwer Temi and Gaary too. Wiwth my life." Kankuro stood proud for Hinata, his puppets scattered around his feet from dropping them to stand. "I will."_

"I still don't like this. You couldn't have told me before?" Minato glared at Hinata even though it really wasn't her he was angry at.

"Can you explain to us what this is about? Some of us don't like being left in the dark." Itachi cut into the two bickering, and their glaring battle stopped.

Hinata sighed as she glanced to the kid now younger than her, but older in so many ways more. "It's a… long story."

"We have time, don't we? It's a three day walk back."

"It's longer than that." Minato glanced to Itachi, the boy only eleven but one of his best elites, and couldn't help but wonder, is that what Hinata is like?

"Well, at least start the story. I have a feeling we will see each other again soon, and you can continue it then."

Knowing she had lost, Hinata took one last sigh and a glance at Naruto before beginning the tale that was her messed up life story.

**A/N So, I have no internet as I am writing this and cannot check the age of Itachi, but eleven works with my story live, so I'm making him eleven. Because, if you think about it, he would murder his entire family in about five years, putting him around 16, so it all works out. At least, for me.**

**Anywho, it feels pretty good to have finally written this chapter. Please review if you feel like, or anything else. Ja ne!**


End file.
